


Carla's Smoothie Shack

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cashier Eren Yeager, Ereri Week, M/M, slightly OOC, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week Day 2: Summer Job</p><p>All of this for 50% off a smoothie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carla's Smoothie Shack

**Author's Note:**

> From the "I'm on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and ou step in and stand up for me" AU prompt by tumblr user cup-of-hot-coffee. This one was super hard for me to write so let's pretend this never happened.

_I should’ve called in sick._ Eren Jaeger, summer cashier at Carla’s Smoothie Shack, thought as he saw the line of people in the shop growing the hotter it seemed to get outside. His thoughts of calling in sick were in vain anyway as Carla, boss and owner of said smoothie shack, was also his mother.

They’ve had a pretty steady stream of customers the whole summer so it wasn’t much of a surprise that people were flocking to the shop in an attempt to escape the heat. It also didn’t hurt that their air conditioner was cranked so high that Eren had to resist the urge to go put on a jacket.

The only downside to having the customers here was that the heat always seemed to effect people in a fairly negative way. There was always at least one customer that would complain about their smoothies not being exactly the way they wanted them or that the person that was making their smoothie was taking too long. Thankfully the team that his mother hired for the summer were better than some of the previous ones that he had seen.

In the shop with him currently was his sister, Mikasa, who was the manager, and a short blonde girl named Annie that looked like she wanted to murder every customer that came through the door. There was Jean, one of his best friends even if they refused to admit it, and Armin, one of his other best friends that he’d known ever since they were in elementary school together.

As the day went on the shop was slowly becoming less and less crowded. During one of their lulls, Annie started teasing Eren about the fact that he had constantly been watching the door all afternoon. It wasn’t until around 6 that his reason for watching the door walked in.

He was gorgeous. He had been coming to the shop for the past month and Eren still hadn’t learned his name. Eren swore that he could’ve been a model with his amazing good looks and muscular body. He was almost sure of it except for the man’s obvious lack of height. Eren was crossing his fingers and Annie rolled her eyes at him as she rang up the customer in front of her.

Eren almost cheered when he saw that the guy was in the line for his cash register. He was hurriedly trying to ring the rest of the people in his line up so he could hopefully talk to his mystery man. The guy was currently on the phone and all Eren could make out was that he somehow got roped in to getting the smoothies for the people he was going to hang out with.

It wasn’t until the person right in front of the man that he hit a snag. _Of course it’s the customer right in front of him._

“I have this coupon that says I can get 50% off of any smoothie that I want.” Eren scanned it and frowned when it didn’t go through. After checking the print on the paper he sighed and set it down next to his computer.

“I’m sorry ma’am but this coupon expired yesterday. It’s not valid anymore.” Normally, that would be the end of the conversation, but this woman didn’t seem to realize that.

“It only expired yesterday. I’m sure you can still enter it in.”

“I’m sorry ma’am but I can’t do that. This coupon is no longer valid so I can’t add the discount on to your purchase.”

“But it only expired yesterday! How come you can’t accept it?!” Eren was starting to lose his patience with her.

“I’m sorry ma’am but it clearly says on the coupon that we are only accepting it until the printed date, the printed date being yesterday. We can no longer accept this. I’m going to need you to either pay the full price for your smoothie or step aside so we can help the other customers that are waiting in line.” It appears that Eren wasn’t the only one losing their patience as the woman looked absolutely livid.

“This is outrageous! I demand to speak to your manager right now! I can’t believe they would hire someone who treats their customers this way!!” Eren had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her.

_Here we go._

“Mikasa! This woman would like to speak with you.” Eren stepped back as Mikasa walked up to the register to talk to the woman. Eren looked over and saw that the man had gotten off his phone and was watching the whole thing unfold. Eren mouthed an apology to him but he just shook his head.

“What seems to be the problem here, ma’am?” Mikasa asked in a sickly sweet.

“This employee is refusing to apply my coupon to my purchase and then told me that I had to leave the store! How can you have such rude and incompetent people working in your establishment? He should be fired for treating your loyal customers like this! Such lowlife’s shouldn’t be working in your shop.”

Now, Eren has dealt with his fair share of rude customers before, but this woman was by far the worst. He has never had someone verbally attack him like this? All for 50% off of a smoothie? Eren felt like he wanted to cry. He started blinking rapidly to make the feeling go away and looked away from the woman, only to remember the man that was standing behind her. The man must’ve had enough because he stepped up next to the woman.  

“Excuse me, but I was here during the whole interaction and your employee wasn’t doing anything wrong. He explained that her coupon was expired and that he couldn’t accept it. She kept refusing and he kept telling her he couldn’t accept it. He finally told her that she either needed to pay the full price or move so he could tend to your other customers. He was perfectly polite. She’s the one who’s being a rude lowlife.” Eren was shocked.

_Did he just stick up for me?_

“Well I NEVER_”

“Ma’am,” Mikasa finally spoke up and directed a glare at the floundering woman. “I’m going to need you to leave the premises.” The woman was shocked.

“I can’t believe this! Give me the number for your supervisor. I’m going to have a talk with them.” Eren sighed.

_This woman just won’t quit._

“Considering the owner of this store is OUR MOTHER I don’t think that will be necessary.” The woman was quiet for a moment until she huffed and stormed out of the store, knocking down a chair on her way out. Mikasa turned to me.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Thanks.” She patted his shoulder and went back to her station. Eren turned back around to the man and smiled.

“Thank you so much for doing that.” The man waved his hand dismissively and smiled.

“That woman was a bitch. I’m just glad I was able to call her out on it. Are you okay? You looked kind of upset.” Eren blushed.

“I’m fine. Whatever you want will be on the house, as a thank you for helping me…”

“Levi.” He provided. Eren smiled.

“I’m Eren.”

“You know,” A smile started to grow on Levi’s face. “If you really want to thank me for helping, how about you let me take you to dinner sometime.” Eren’s smile grew and he nodded.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this I thought Eren's reaction seemed a little fake. Now that I'm reading this back while working retail for over a year I can tell you that this happens so often. 
> 
> Please be nice to your cashier
> 
> My tumblr is snk-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com


End file.
